Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage/Transcript
*'Claire': Theodore McCalister III, you promised me you would stop with this robot nonsense! *'Narrator': Good work, WordGirl! *'WordGirl': What can I say? I'm pretty good at that I do. Heh. *'Narrator': You sure you found all of Tobey's Robots, every last one? There were a lot of them around. *'WordGirl': Positive. And now, if you'll excuse me, the sun is out for the frist time in a week. I have a beach to get to! *'Narrator': And so, with all of Tobey's robots vanquished--Uh-oh. Looks like she missed one. This can't be good. Meanwhile, across town, the bank about to be robbed by, uh... Let's see. I have it here somewhere. Boy, this is puzzling. *'Ms. Question': You don't remember my name? *'Narrator': Oh, here it is! Ms. Question. Hard to keep track of the less famous villains. *'Ms. Question': Less famous? You there, you know my name, right? You've never heard of Ms. Question? Gah! Do any of you who I am? Gah! Hmm. What kind of crime do I have to commit so everyone will know me and fear me? Hmm. Why am I so puzzled about what it should be? *'Announcer': Hey, listeners, it's a sunny day, and everybody is heading to the beach! That means they'll all be crossing the city beach bridge! I hope some villain doesn't decide to block the bridge and stop people from crossing, but, boy, if I were a villain, that's the first thing I do. But, hey! I'm not a villain. I'm a DJ! Now, here's the bridge crossers with "Going to the Beach"! *'Ms. Question': Well, what do you know? Isn't that amazing way to make everyone know who I am? What can I use to block people's path? A giant metal robot?! Well, aren't you just the most perfect obstacle ever? Hmm. This question mark will make you mine? What's the matter? Feeling puzzled? What do you say we head down to the city beach bridge? Ha, ha? Ha, ha? Ha, ha, ha? ---- *'Tim': Going to the beach! *'All': To the beach! *'Sally': Let's make sure we've got everything we need. Sunscreen, beach towels, beach ball, TJ's floaty wings. *'Becky': Heh, heh. *'TJ': I don't need them, Becky. I just like how they look. They make my arms looked pumped! Rrr! *'Sally': Uh, healthy snacks, pail and bucket, the big book of brain teasers and puzzling puzzles? *'Tim': That's mine! Give one a read, hon. *'Sally': Okay. Let's see. "What kind of room has no walls?" *'Tim': Hmm. What kind of room... Room... No walls... *'Becky': I got it! A mushroom! *'Tim': Hey, Sally, flip to the back of the book and see if Becky's right. *'Sally': Let's see here. "What kind of room has no walls?" A mushroom. You're right! Good work, Becky! *'TJ': I want to get one right, too. What is that traffic?! *'Tim': Don't worry, gang. It's probably just beach traffic. Everyone's heading to the water today. Nothing unusual. *'TJ': Yeah, except for that giant robot. Whoa, a giant robot! *'Becky': That's one of Tobey's robots. We must have missed it! *'Sally': Would you look at that? But that bridge is the only way to get to the beach! *'TJ': Wow! Giant robots. *'Becky': Um, hey gang. Since it looks we'll be stranded for a few minutes, Bob and I are going to go see if we can't find another book of puzzles. Be right back! *'Sally': Okay, hurry back, you two! Once traffic gets moving, we'll want to be on our way. *'WordGirl': Word Up! That's strange. This robot can't be activating on his own. *'Ms. Question': Looking for me, WordGirl? *'WordGirl': Ms. Question?! *'Ms. Question': Expecting someone else? *'WordGirl': Well, yes, actually. Tobey, you know, the kid who makes these robots. *'Ms. Question': Do you think Tobey is the only villain who can control his robots? *'WordGirl': What are you up to, Ms. Question? *'Ms. Question': Isn't it obvious? People want to cross the bridge, don't they, to get to the beach? And isn't this the perfect place to play a devious game I call riddle or stranded? *'WordGirl': Riddle or Stranded? *'Ms. Question': I'll ask each driver a riddle, and if they answer it correctly, they can go to the beach, but if they get wrong, they'll be stranded here on the bridge! Ha, ha? Ha, ha, ha? Say there, Citizen, want to cross the bridge? *'Citizen': Yes, please. I want to go to the beach. *'Ms. Question': Well, then let's play riddle or stranded. What has rings but no fingers? *'Citizen': I have no idea. What has rings but no fingers? *'Ms. Question': A telephone! It rings but has no fingers! Now guess who doesn't get to cross the bridge? *'Citizen': Me? But I'll be stranded here. *'Ms. Question': Hmm. And won't that be annoying?! Hey, Metal Face, what do we do to people who don't know the answer? Brilliant, isn't it? Won't this make me famous? Won't everyone remember the day they were stranded on this bridge? Ha, ha, ha? Ha, ha, ha? *'WordGirl': Yeah, I got to say, I'm not sure this plan will make you famous? *'Ms. Question': Are you trying to insult me?! *'WordGirl': That's all you've got? *'Ms. Question': Care to help, big guy? Say, you didn't happen to have a built-in-- I don't know-- Cage or something? What's the matter, WordGirl? Is your sidekick stranded? *'WordGirl': You're right, he's stuck and can't get to where he wants to be, but he won't be stranded for very long! *'Ms. Question': Hmm. What should I do with my new pet monkey? Maybe put him in the zoo? *'WordGirl': Let him go, Ms. Question. *'Ms. Question': Don't you think you should admit defeat first? *'WordGirl': Whoa! *'Woman': WordGirl, I want to get to the beach! I'm sick of being stranded on this bridge! *'Woman 2': Yeah, what's the hold up? Why can't you help us get out of here? *'WordGirl': I know you're probably puzzled as to why I'm having trouble with Ms. Question since she's usually so easy to defeat. *'Woman': We're not puzzled. We're confused, baffled, and preplexed. *'Woman 2': We don't understand what's going on, even though we're trying hard to figure it out. *'WordGirl': Actually, that's exactly what puzzled means. If you can't figure something out, you might say you'rte puzzeled. And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to figure out a way to get my sidekick back and defeat Ms. Question. *'Woman 2': Are you puzzled about how to do that? *'WordGirl': Yes! And good use of the word. *'Woman 2': Thanks. *'WordGirl': Wait. I've got it! Okay. I admit it. My super strength is no match for your robot. *'Ms. Question': So does that mean I'm the greatest villain in the city?! *'WordGirl': Not quite. Because I challenge you to... A riddle contest! You can ask me any riddle and if I can't answer it, I'll admit defeat, and you can keep Huggy in that case forever. *'Ms. Question': And what if you do the impossible and guess the correct answer? *'WordGirl': Then you agree to let Huggy go, and we take you to jail. *'Ms. Question': Why would I want to risk my brilliant scheme just to win some little game? *'WordGirl': Because you want people to remember your name, and nobody would ever forget the villain who was smarter than WordGirl. *'Ms. Question': Hmm. Okay, you want to try and guess my impossible riddle? *'WordGirl': Bring it on. *'Ms. Question': Ever heard of the riddle of the Sphinx, the toughest riddle in the history of the world? What goes on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs at noon, and 3 legs at night? *'WordGirl': Ha! That's easy. Um... Wow. Okay. That's really hard. *'Ms. Question': Ha, ha, ha? Ha, ha, ha? What's the matter? Puzzeled? Is WordGirl finally out of answers? *'Tim': Okay, gang. Here's the riddle of the Sphinx. *'WordGirl': The riddle of the Sphinx?! I'll be right back... *'TJ': Phew. That's a tough riddle, Dad. *(WordGirl arrives) *'TJ': WordGirl! *'WordGirl': Family of the Citizens, do any of you know the answer? *'Sally': WordGirl shouldn't you be fighting that robot? *'WordGirl': Long story. Huggy's in danger. What's the answer?! *'Tim': Well, I don't know. I mean, it's really hard riddle. *'WordGirl': Wait. Aren't the answers in the back of the book? Flip to the book and tell me the answer! Hurry! *'Tim': But WordGirl, TJ's working so hard. I don't want to just read the answer before he's had his chance to figure it out. It feels like cheating. *'WordGirl': Aah! *'Tim': You see, his sister is very good... *'TJ': WordGirl needs me. Come on, TJ, think! Whoo! Ooh! Oh, I've got it! I've got it! I got it! *'All': You do?! *'WordGirl': What's the answer? *'TJ': The answer is... (Whispers to WordGirl) *'WordGirl': That's got to be it! Thanks, TJ! *'TJ': Anytime! *'WordGirl': Okay, Ms. Question. I've got the answer to your riddle. *'Ms. Question': Huh. You do? Care to lay it on me? Ha, ha? How much you want ro be she's wrong? *'WordGirl': Okay. What goes on 4 legs in the morning, 2 at noon, and 3 at night? The answer is a person! A baby crawls on 4 legs when they're small, and a person walks on two legs when they grow up. But when people get older, sometimes they use a cane, or third leg! *'Ms. Question': How could you have figure out the most difficult riddle? What is this world coming to?! *'WordGirl': A deal's a deal, Ms. Question. You've been defeated. Now give me my sidekick back. *'Ms. Question': Did you really think I would hold up my end of the bargain? Aren't I a villain? Isn't being devious and untrustworthy part of my job description?! So see you next time? *'WordGirl': I don't think so! Hyah! *'Ms. Question': Whoa! What is this? *'WordGirl': Come here, you! *'Ms. Question': Can you put me down?! *'WordGirl': Now who's stranded? Have fun waiting for the police! Come on, Huggy. We've got a beach to get to! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes